True Love Never Dies
by iamnoone63
Summary: Follow Mia,Jasmine and Jade through out there years at Hogwarts were they over come obstacles and fall in love with Harry, Ron and Draco
1. Chapter 1

_TRUE LOVE NEVER DIES_

sassy Jade nasty Mia sarcastic Jasmine

Chapter 1 the train ride year 1

Jade is very fierce but she is not violent she strong and passionate while she extremely intelligent she is creative and she has a free spirt. Jasmine is very funny quite passionate she loud and really good at keeping secrets she is a tiny bit bossy and she is up for any adventure. Mia is a bit of a goody-two-shoes but she is very kind and a bit clumsy she is a girly girl but not that much she is helpful as well as being hothead.

Jade was looking for a empty compartment with her cousin Jasmine. Jade is a half blood while on the other hand Jasmine is a pure blood "ugh all the compartments are filled with bloody twits" Jade said with disgust Jasmine laughed at this "WHAT!" Jade screamed "It is just so funny when you randomly burst out with a Scottish accent" Jasmine laughed it was true she did sometimes burst out like that randomly "well…. Just staying true to Scotland" Jade said calmly just then they past a compartment with two boys and a truck lode of sweets. "I. see. Sweets." Jade muttered under her breath so only her and Jasmine could hear Jade is known for her big appetite "lets go in then" Jasmine suggested. One of the boys had flaming red hair witch Jasmine liked and the other had jet black hair.

"Mind if we join?" Jasmine asked "sure" said the boy with black hair "I'm harry" he said "I'm Jade and this is my cousin Jasmine" "hi I'm Ron. Ron Weasley " said the redhead. After a bit of talking a girl fell into the compartment "oh I'm sorry " she started blushing but it was more because she saw Ron "come and join us and what is your name?" Jade asked "I'm Mia" she said. "Hey Fred gave me a spell to make scabbers more interesting do you want to see?" Ron asked everyone nodded in agreement just as he cleared his throat a girl with a bush for hair came in. "Has anyone seen a toad a boy named Neville lost one?" the girl asked "oh are you away to do magic lets seen then" Ron cleared his throat aging and said "sunshine daisy's butter mellow turn this stupid fat rat yellow" Ron chanted "are you sure that's a real spell well its not very good is it of course I have only tried a few ones myself but they have all worked out for me. Example Oculus Repero " she explained "holy cricket you're harry potter I'm Hermione granger and you are?" "I'm Jaden Rose and this my cousin Jasmine Cervine" Jade introduced " and I'm Mia Haden this is R-" Mia got cut of by Ron "Ron Weasley" Ron said throe a mouth full of sweets "pleaser" Hermine said in disgust "you better get changed into your robes I expect to be arriving soon" and with that she walked out of the compartment but stopped and said to Ron that he had mud on his nose.

Chapter 2 the sorting hat year 1

[now before I go on to this chapter I had to put them into Gryffindor because it makes the story easier but what there house would have been is: Jade in Ravenclaw Jasmine in Gryffindor and Mia in Hufflepuff ]

When they stepped foot into Hogwarts it was a grand huge castle like school. They walked up a set of stairs and they came into view with a teacher she did a speech and told them about the houses and led them to a big room called the great hall. The teachers name was professor McGonagall she placed a shabby looking hat on a stool in front of everyone "now when I call your name you will come out and sit on the stool" McGonagall said "I'll kill Fred he was on about wrestling a troll" Ron whispered/yelled "Hermione Granger" McGonagall yelled "keep calm" Hermione calmed herself "lunatic that one I'm telling you" Ron said "hmm Gryffindor " the hat yelled Hermione had a wide grin on her face probably because she wasn't put in Slytherin " Mia Hadden" McGonagall yelled she nervously walked up to the front. When the hat got put on her she felt it talking in her head "hmm would fit in very well in Hufflepuff definitely not in Slytherin" hmm I know " "Gryffindor" the hat yelled all the Gryffindor table clapped the most "Draco Malfoy" McGonagall yelled making the school go silent. He strutted up to the hat before the hat touched his head it yelled "Slytherin" "knew that was coming" Jade whispered but Jasmine wasn't watching her she was watching Draco get of the chair she was gutted that he wasn't put in Gryffindor "Jasmine Cerven " McGonagall said once again "oh I'm dead I am so dead" Jasmine chanted she slowly walked up to the chair and the hat speaking in her head "oh this ones easy" the hat mocked "Gryffindor" Jasmine had a smile on her face but she wanted someone to be in the same house as her because when she looked at him he was not happy. Another girl called Susan bones got called and was put in Hufflepuff "Jade Rose " McGonagall yelled

all of a sudden Jade felt nervous and she walked up to the hat "oh an obvious Ravenclaw but there is a house I will put you in" when the hat said the last words she was scared in case she was put in Slytherin "Gryffindor" the hat yelled she ran of the seat happily and hugged on to Jasmine. Harry got put in Gryffindor and when that happened the three girls and the Weasley twins chanted "we got potter we got potter" and Ron was put in Gryffindor to and as soon as the hat touched his head it said " ah another Weasley" witch made everyone laugh except Mia when they got to there rooms there uniforms were already there Jade said night to Mia and Jasmine and went to sleep Mia said night to Jasmine and went to sleep but Jasmine couldn't sleep she kept thinking what would happen if the sorting hat said differently.

Chapter 3 the first day year 1

Jasmine wakes up to something or someone jumping on her bed when she opened her eyes she was shocked because it is usually Jade who jumps on her bed but it was her cat angel. Jasmine swears that the cat hates her. She even had a argument with Jade to name her devil. She looked at Jade who already had her school uniform on "hurry up its our first day at Hogwarts" Jade squalled "ughhhh" Jasmine moaned "tell devil-"Jasmine began but was cut of by Jade "angel" Jade corrected her "angel…to GET OF MY BED!" Jasmine demanded "ok okay" Jade said "angel get of jasmine bed". Angel jumped of Jasmines bed and onto her own bed "alright Mia UP" Jade yelled "what What WHAT! Mia said confusingly. Mia quickly got dressed and so did Jasmine they did not want to be yelled at again once they were ready they had breakfast and sprinted to Transfiguration. To There surprise they were early along with Hermione but not to there surprise Harry and Ron were late. They came running into the classroom like elephants "whoo imagine the look on McGonagall's face if we were late" Ron exclaimed just then the cat sitting on the desk jumped down and turned into McGonagall. "Bloody hell" a stunned Ron said " I thank you for your infusionism Mr Weasley but you are late" McGonagall said "Sorry" Harry said butting in "we were lost" Ron added "then perhaps a map I suppose you don't need one to get to your seat" McGonagall suggested. And after that the class went smoothly and…then it was time for potions. When the six got into class they started chatting until "there will be no foolish wand waving in this class.." he continued his speech and then he said "…and even put a stopper to death." Witch seemed to catch Malfoys eye "But then again some people might come to Hogwarts to NOT PAY ATTENTION" the man yelled or of now as professor Snape. Hermione nudged Harrys arm because Snape was talking to him but Jade was the only one who noticed that Harry was writing everything Snape said in his notebook. Snape leaned over at Harry and said "Ah yes Harry Potter our new celebrity" "Potter What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of what?" Hermione hand went flying up in the air Jade did the same but it was so Snape could pick her and leave Harry the embarrassment luckily Jade knew the answer but he did not pick her or Hermione he just continued with the next question "Tut tut fame clearly isn't everything. Lets try again Potter were would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" the exacted same thing happened again and Jade knew the answer again " what is the difference Potter between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Snape said once again at this the girls stood up and harry said "I don't know but I think Jade and Hermione do try them". Snape got angry and after that class started and then class finished and then it was flying class.

Chapter 4 Malfoy or Potter year 1

All the pupils dashed onto the Quidditch field were they met a teacher who had grey ruffled hair and bright yellow eyes like a hock her name was Madam Hooch. " Right my name is Madam Hooch and I am your Quidditch professor now step to the left side of your broom and say UP!" Madam Hooch announced "UP! UP! UP! " everybody chanted but on the first try Jade and Harry got there brooms up in there hands and on the second try Jasmine and Draco got in there hands. Everybody kept trying and most of them got there brooms in there hands Hermione finally got her broom after 100 ups but Ron's came up alright and wacked him in the nose Mia laughed at him " shut up Mia" Ron complained. Just as he said that Mia's was hovering above her feet then dropped Jade and Jasmine fell down laughing " shut the hell up" Mia souled them " bloody karma " Jade laughed. " Mount your brooms and by my whistle push of from the ground and hover" Hooch ordered but unfortunately when Hooch blew her whistle Neville kicked or rather flew of the ground "Mr Longbottom Mr Longbottom get down hear immediately" Hooch ordered but Neville's broom was having none of it. It caught Neville's robe of a gargoyle's spear and eventually ripped, fell and took Neville with it by this time Neville's broom was far away. Everybody rushed around Neville "everyone move out the way move" Hooch shouted she picked Neville up and he had a broken wrist she took him to the hospital wing and told everyone to NOT go on there brooms or she will get them expelled.


	2. Chapter 2

_TRUE LOVE NEVER DIES_

sassy Jade nasty Mia sarcastic Jasmine

Chapter 1 the train ride year 1

Jade is very fierce but she is not violent she strong and passionate while she extremely intelligent she is creative and she has a free spirt. Jasmine is very funny quite passionate she loud and really good at keeping secrets she is a tiny bit bossy and she is up for any adventure. Mia is a bit of a goody-two-shoes but she is very kind and a bit clumsy she is a girly girl but not that much she is helpful as well as being hothead.

Jade was looking for a empty compartment with her cousin Jasmine. Jade is a half blood while on the other hand Jasmine is a pure blood "ugh all the compartments are filled with bloody twits" Jade said with disgust Jasmine laughed at this "WHAT!" Jade screamed "It is just so funny when you randomly burst out with a Scottish accent" Jasmine laughed it was true she did sometimes burst out like that randomly "well…. Just staying true to Scotland" Jade said calmly just then they past a compartment with two boys and a truck lode of sweets. "I. see. Sweets." Jade muttered under her breath so only her and Jasmine could hear Jade is known for her big appetite "lets go in then" Jasmine suggested. One of the boys had flaming red hair witch Jasmine liked and the other had jet black hair.

"Mind if we join?" Jasmine asked "sure" said the boy with black hair "I'm harry" he said "I'm Jade and this is my cousin Jasmine" "hi I'm Ron. Ron Weasley " said the redhead. After a bit of talking a girl fell into the compartment "oh I'm sorry " she started blushing but it was more because she saw Ron "come and join us and what is your name?" Jade asked "I'm Mia" she said. "Hey Fred gave me a spell to make scabbers more interesting do you want to see?" Ron asked everyone nodded in agreement just as he cleared his throat a girl with a bush for hair came in. "Has anyone seen a toad a boy named Neville lost one?" the girl asked "oh are you away to do magic lets seen then" Ron cleared his throat aging and said "sunshine daisy's butter mellow turn this stupid fat rat yellow" Ron chanted "are you sure that's a real spell well its not very good is it of course I have only tried a few ones myself but they have all worked out for me. Example Oculus Repero " she explained "holy cricket you're harry potter I'm Hermione granger and you are?" "I'm Jaden Rose and this my cousin Jasmine Cervine" Jade introduced " and I'm Mia Haden this is R-" Mia got cut of by Ron "Ron Weasley" Ron said throe a mouth full of sweets "pleaser" Hermine said in disgust "you better get changed into your robes I expect to be arriving soon" and with that she walked out of the compartment but stopped and said to Ron that he had mud on his nose.

Chapter 2 the sorting hat year 1

[now before I go on to this chapter I had to put them into Gryffindor because it makes the story easier but what there house would have been is: Jade in Ravenclaw Jasmine in Gryffindor and Mia in Hufflepuff ]

When they stepped foot into Hogwarts it was a grand huge castle like school. They walked up a set of stairs and they came into view with a teacher she did a speech and told them about the houses and led them to a big room called the great hall. The teachers name was professor McGonagall she placed a shabby looking hat on a stool in front of everyone "now when I call your name you will come out and sit on the stool" McGonagall said "I'll kill Fred he was on about wrestling a troll" Ron whispered/yelled "Hermione Granger" McGonagall yelled "keep calm" Hermione calmed herself "lunatic that one I'm telling you" Ron said "hmm Gryffindor " the hat yelled Hermione had a wide grin on her face probably because she wasn't put in Slytherin " Mia Hadden" McGonagall yelled she nervously walked up to the front. When the hat got put on her she felt it talking in her head "hmm would fit in very well in Hufflepuff definitely not in Slytherin" hmm I know " "Gryffindor" the hat yelled all the Gryffindor table clapped the most "Draco Malfoy" McGonagall yelled making the school go silent. He strutted up to the hat before the hat touched his head it yelled "Slytherin" "knew that was coming" Jade whispered but Jasmine wasn't watching her she was watching Draco get of the chair she was gutted that he wasn't put in Gryffindor "Jasmine Cerven " McGonagall said once again "oh I'm dead I am so dead" Jasmine chanted she slowly walked up to the chair and the hat speaking in her head "oh this ones easy" the hat mocked "Gryffindor" Jasmine had a smile on her face but she wanted someone to be in the same house as her because when she looked at him he was not happy. Another girl called Susan bones got called and was put in Hufflepuff "Jade Rose " McGonagall yelled

all of a sudden Jade felt nervous and she walked up to the hat "oh an obvious Ravenclaw but there is a house I will put you in" when the hat said the last words she was scared in case she was put in Slytherin "Gryffindor" the hat yelled she ran of the seat happily and hugged on to Jasmine. Harry got put in Gryffindor and when that happened the three girls and the Weasley twins chanted "we got potter we got potter" and Ron was put in Gryffindor to and as soon as the hat touched his head it said " ah another Weasley" witch made everyone laugh except Mia when they got to there rooms there uniforms were already there Jade said night to Mia and Jasmine and went to sleep Mia said night to Jasmine and went to sleep but Jasmine couldn't sleep she kept thinking what would happen if the sorting hat said differently.

Chapter 3 the first day year 1

Jasmine wakes up to something or someone jumping on her bed when she opened her eyes she was shocked because it is usually Jade who jumps on her bed but it was her cat angel. Jasmine swears that the cat hates her. She even had a argument with Jade to name her devil. She looked at Jade who already had her school uniform on "hurry up its our first day at Hogwarts" Jade squalled "ughhhh" Jasmine moaned "tell devil-"Jasmine began but was cut of by Jade "angel" Jade corrected her "angel…to GET OF MY BED!" Jasmine demanded "ok okay" Jade said "angel get of jasmine bed". Angel jumped of Jasmines bed and onto her own bed "alright Mia UP" Jade yelled "what What WHAT! Mia said confusingly. Mia quickly got dressed and so did Jasmine they did not want to be yelled at again once they were ready they had breakfast and sprinted to Transfiguration. To There surprise they were early along with Hermione but not to there surprise Harry and Ron were late. They came running into the classroom like elephants "whoo imagine the look on McGonagall's face if we were late" Ron exclaimed just then the cat sitting on the desk jumped down and turned into McGonagall. "Bloody hell" a stunned Ron said " I thank you for your infusionism Mr Weasley but you are late" McGonagall said "Sorry" Harry said butting in "we were lost" Ron added "then perhaps a map I suppose you don't need one to get to your seat" McGonagall suggested. And after that the class went smoothly and…then it was time for potions. When the six got into class they started chatting until "there will be no foolish wand waving in this class.." he continued his speech and then he said "…and even put a stopper to death." Witch seemed to catch Malfoys eye "But then again some people might come to Hogwarts to NOT PAY ATTENTION" the man yelled or of now as professor Snape. Hermione nudged Harrys arm because Snape was talking to him but Jade was the only one who noticed that Harry was writing everything Snape said in his notebook. Snape leaned over at Harry and said "Ah yes Harry Potter our new celebrity" "Potter What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of what?" Hermione hand went flying up in the air Jade did the same but it was so Snape could pick her and leave Harry the embarrassment luckily Jade knew the answer but he did not pick her or Hermione he just continued with the next question "Tut tut fame clearly isn't everything. Lets try again Potter were would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" the exacted same thing happened again and Jade knew the answer again " what is the difference Potter between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Snape said once again at this the girls stood up and harry said "I don't know but I think Jade and Hermione do try them". Snape got angry and after that class started and then class finished and then it was flying class.

Chapter 4 Malfoy or Potter year 1

All the pupils dashed onto the Quidditch field were they met a teacher who had grey ruffled hair and bright yellow eyes like a hock her name was Madam Hooch. " Right my name is Madam Hooch and I am your Quidditch professor now step to the left side of your broom and say UP!" Madam Hooch announced "UP! UP! UP! " everybody chanted but on the first try Jade and Harry got there brooms up in there hands and on the second try Jasmine and Draco got in there hands. Everybody kept trying and most of them got there brooms in there hands Hermione finally got her broom after 100 ups but Ron's came up alright and wacked him in the nose Mia laughed at him " shut up Mia" Ron complained. Just as he said that Mia's was hovering above her feet then dropped Jade and Jasmine fell down laughing " shut the hell up" Mia souled them " bloody karma " Jade laughed. " Mount your brooms and by my whistle push of from the ground and hover" Hooch ordered but unfortunately when Hooch blew her whistle Neville kicked or rather flew of the ground "Mr Longbottom Mr Longbottom get down hear immediately" Hooch ordered but Neville's broom was having none of it. It caught Neville's robe of a gargoyle's spear and eventually ripped, fell and took Neville with it by this time Neville's broom was far away. Everybody rushed around Neville "everyone move out the way move" Hooch shouted she picked Neville up and he had a broken wrist she took him to the hospital wing and told everyone to NOT go on there brooms or she will get them expelled.


End file.
